Mad Mod's School for Superheroes/Transcript
Prologue (Black Canary wakes up with a huge gasp on her face) Black Canary: Huh? (Black Canary finds herself clamped to a chair with her wrists and ankles securly bound and wearing an inhibitor collar on her neck. She struggles againsts the bonds, but no avail. She notices that the Team we're in similar chairs, waking up with assorted groaning) Artemis: (during the previous) What? Miss Martian: Huh? Superboy: What the? Kid Flash: Am I the only one who doesn't know where we are? Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie! (Kid Flash see Mad Mod standing on a balcony) Mad Mod: You're in school! (Mad Mod slides down the staircase and lands near Miss Martian) Mad Mod: That's right lads and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's School for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders, (Mad Mod tosses his cane to the other hand holds it out) Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson. (The ruby on Mad Mod's cane flares as Black Canary and the Team looked concerned and scared) Rocket: Oh boy. Act One (Mad Mod is strolling leisurely towards Black Canary and the Team) Black Canary: Everyone! Move! (Black Canary and the Team are unable to break their bonds, but no avail. Mad Mod is now prancing at the foot of the stairs and swings his cane) Miss Martian: It's no use! I can't move! (Mad Mod leans to Miss Martian) Mad Mod: Specially designed chairs luv. (Close up; he leans to her face) ''Can't have your powers disrupt my lecture now, can I? '''Superboy': (offscreen) Get away from her! (Mad Mod straightens up, glances at Superboy and thrusts his cane into his face. The ruby flares up as Superboy recoils from the glare as far as he can) Mad Mod: Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot. (Mad Mod backs off) Mad Mod: I didn't had to go through the trouble filling your mountain clubhouse with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split. Artemis: Okay, then what do you want? Mad Mod: Just like I said dearie. (Mad Mod leans to Artemis's face) Mad Mod: To teach you lots a lesson! (Mad Mod backs off)'' '''Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I have misbehaving children. Obsidian Girl: We're not misbehaving children! Mad Mod: Yes, you are! Fighting crime, saving lives and interfering with the plans of hard-working villains! Sonic Girl: (thinking) ''Whatever! '''Mad Mod': Why, you're nothing but no good trouble makers! Metal Canary: (angry) Hey! Mad Mod: But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see, I'm older than you. So I'm bigger, badder and better! Kid Flash: Say what....(gets whacked in the head by Mad Mod's cane) Mad Mod: You're in my world now and you're not getting til you learn some proper respect! Aqualad: We will get out and when we do-- (School bell rings) Mad Mod: Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. (saluting) Off to class. (The floor tiles underneath everyone's chair opened like a trapdoor, dumping everyone out of sight. Robin and Zatanna get dumped into a classroom in a perfect landing) Robin: Are you okay Zatanna? Zatanna: (gagged) ''Mmmhp! Mmmhp! '''Robin': Sorry, forgot you were gagged. (Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard) Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you kids a lesson if you won't sit still and listen? (Wooden arms came from the back of Robin and Zatanna's chairs as they grab their heads) Robin: And what's the point of this "teaching"? Feels more like progress of mind torture! Mad Mod: One of my hypnoscreens will do the trick. (The chalkboard switches from Mad Mod's face to hypnotic swirls) Mad Mod: (offscreen) ''And it will erase everything in your mind as well! ''(Mad Mod laughs as Robin and Zatanna struggle to resist the hypnosis) Robin: (straining) ''Zatanna, we can't let him hypnotize us! ''(Robin starts to succumb to the hypnoscreen, but manage to resist. He toggles the chair from right to left as it falls) Mad Mod: (approaching Robin) Now, now... what makes you think you could simply-- (all the sudden, he addresses to Zatanna, who is visibly motionless and uncounscious) This is no time to fall asleep! It's time for your-- (right after he releases her mouth, Zatanna suddenly opens her eyes as she catches him off-guard) (terrified) Oh, dear! She's not brainwashed! Zatanna: Eerf em dna Nibor! (The restraints holding Robin and Zatanna disappears as they get off, rubbing their wrists) Zatanna: (smirks) Faking the hypnotic trance trick works like a charm. Mad Mod: (shocked) ''How was this possible? How did you resist the hypnoscreen? '''Robin': You know what they say: Magicians never reveal their secrets. (hits Mad Mod on both sides of his head with his sticks, knocking him unconscious) Zatanna: Looks like class is over! Mad Mod: (getting back up) ''Don't get too excited my dear. You maybe out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed. ''(Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as robot busts with his face emerged from the ground as Mad Mod escapes by falling into a trapdoor) Zatanna: He's getting away! Robin: Get got bigger problems. (The robots surround Robin and Zatanna) Zatanna: Oh boy. Act Two (The robot stone busts get closer to Robin and Zatanna) Robin: This is so not whelmed. (Robin throws three birdarangs at some of the robots, destroying them) Robin: Let's go find the others! Zatanna: Right! (Robin and Zatanna runs off into the hallway and open the doors, which leads back to the atrium) Robin: Back where we started. Mad Mod: (offscreen) Indeed my duckie. (Robin and Zatanna see Mad Mod standing on top of the stairway) Mad Mod: Come and get me! (Robin and Zatanna runs on the stairs to catch Mad Mod, but the staircase was moving like an escalator) Zatanna: Uh Robin, does it feel like we're running on a treadmill? Robin: Kinda. Mad Mod: Children these days, they don't listen to adults. Sometimes it's hard to be a teach-- (Mad Mod's speech gets interrupted when Robin throws a birdarang at the railing, in front of him) Mad Mod: Hey, no throwing things while teacher is talking! (Robin shoots a grappling hook that embeds to the wall above the doorway as Mad Mod runs out through the doors) Robin: Oh no you don't! (Robin wraps his arm around Zatanna's waist as he reels themselves up to the landing.By the time they burst through the doors, they finds themselves is the same atrium again) Robin: What? Zatanna: You gotta be kidding me? Miss Martian: (offscreen) ''NOOOOOOOO! '''Robin': It's M'gann! Artemis: (offscreen) ''Let us go! '''Zatanna': Artemis too, let's save them! (Robin and Zatanna run off to the library, climb on some ladder, make it to the top to see a giant book with a hypnotic swiril inside) (Miss Martian and Artenis are at the rear center, thrashing from side to side with their eyes shut tightly) Miss Martian: We're not going to let you brainwash us! (Wooden thin arms came from back of their chairs) Artemis: (straining) We gotta keep our eyes closed M'gann! Miss Martian: I know Artemis! (The wooden arms grab their heads, forcing Miss Martian and Artemis to watch the hypnoscreen) Mad Mod: (offscreen) ''Now, now, it's for your own good. ''(Miss Martian starts to succumb, but manages to resist as she closes her eyes tightly, only for the wooden fingers to pry them open) Artemis: (struggling to resist) ''M'gann, can you found some way out of them? '''Miss Martian': (struggling to break free) No! I can't use my powers to escape! Mad Mod: (offscreen) ''There's no need to struggle, just stay still and watch the hypnoscreen. ''(Miss Martian and Artemis' eyes gets pryed opened again) Artemis: (straining) ''No! ''(One of Robin's birdarangs at the hypnoscreen, destroying it) ' Zatanna': Eerf ssim naitram dna simetra! (The restraints holding Miss Martian and Artemis release them) (Miss Martian and Artemis get off from their chairs) (Artemis grabs her bow and arrows) Miss Martian: Robin! Zatanna! You're alright! Robin: Glad that you two are safe. (Suddenly, books came off from the selves and start flapping towards Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis) Artemis: I got this! (Artemis shoots a couple of arrows at the books, destroying them) Zatanna: Nice shot! (Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis runs off into the hallway) Mad Mod: (offscreen) That's right my little duckies! Run as fast as you can! (Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis runs straight towards a black and white swirl which sends them falling into the science classroom) Mad Mod: You better stop running or else you'll end up like her. (They see Obsidian Girl and Sonic Girl, the latter is completely under the spell of the hypnoscreen while the other is struggles against the restraints) Robin: Obsidian Girl! Sonic Girl! Zatanna: Eerf lrig naidisbo dna lrig cinos! (The restraints holding Obsidian Girl and Sonic Girl disappear) Obsidian Girl: (gets off from her chair, removes the inhibitor collars off of her and Sonic Girl's neck) ''Thanks. ''(Miss Martian picks up Sonic Girl) Zatanna: Is Ava okay? Obsidian Girl: She stared at Mad Mod's hypnoscreen, but I manage to resist looking. Artemis: I'm so outta here. (Artemis accidently knocks down a beaker, causing the chemcals to overflow, dissolving the desks) (Miss Martian uses telekinesis to lift Artemis and Sonic Girl above the acid while Obsidian Girl carries Zatanna and Robin as they all leave the science room and reenter the atrium) Robin: We're safe, for now. Artemis: Yeah, but.....(Artemis points at the still hypnotized Sonic Girl)....we still gotta do something with her. Miss Martian: I'll snap her out of it. (Miss Martian puts a hand of Sonic Girl's shoulder, uses her telepathy to snap Sonic Girl from the trance) (Sonic Girl was about to scream, but Miss Martian covered her mouth) Miss Martian: (telepathically) ''Ava, don't! '''Zatanna': (telepathically) Yeah, there's no reason to create soundwaves that can destroy an entire building. (Miss Martian releases Sonic Girl's mouth) Sonic Girl: (telepathically) ''Sorry. '''Artemis': (telepathically) Anyone got ideas? (The sound of pounding is heard) Artemis: What's that? Robin: Don't know, let's be prepared. (Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Obsidian Girl and Sonic Girl get ready to fight) (A part of the wall breaks, revealing Superboy, Aqualad, Black Canary, Metal Canary, Kid Flash and Rocket on the other side of the hole) Miss Martian: You're alright! (Everyone gathered together) Robin: I suppose you all got "lessons" from our so-called "teacher"? Kid Flash: No kidding, Supes and I find Mad Mod's art class very weird. Superboy: The paintings were coming to life. Rocket: Not as weird as the computer lab. The wires neary fried Kaldur. Aqualad: Indeed. Metal Canary: He made me and Aunt Dinah workout in the gym and threw dodgeballs at us. Aqualad: Not that we all are together, we must find a way to escape. Superboy: (cracks his knuckles) I could smash my way out of this place. Robin: That may not be a good idea, this entire place is a booby trap. Kid Flash: What about the cane? It probaby controls everything. Artemis: Wow, smart idea Baywatch. Black Canary: If we get that cane, we can take control and leave this place. Let's keep moving. (Black Canary and the Team perpare to walk into the hallway) Miss Martian: Is this what other Earth schools are like? Robin: No. (A painting with a hypnoscreen appears in front of Sonic Girl, placing her into a trance again) Zatanna: Oh no! (Zatanna catches Sonic Girl before she collapse onto the floor) Kid Flash: Wow, that was unexpected. Mad Mod: (laughing offscreen) (Black Canary and the Team see Mad Mod standing at the hallway entrance) Mad Mod: The poor girl can't help starring at my hypnoscreens. (Mad Mod leaves) Black Canary: Let's get him! Robin: Uh, Zee. You might.........wanna..... Zatanna: I know, I'll wake her up. Go catch the bad guy. Aqualad: Alright, but follows us then. (Zatanna nods as the others chase after Mad Mod) Zatanna: Come on Ava, wake up. (Sonic Girl was still motionless) Zatanna: (signs) Ekaw pu! (Sonic Girl snaps out from the trance again) Sonic Girl: (looks annoyed that she was hypnotized again) Zatanna: (puts a hand on her shoulder) ''Yeah, you were brainwashed again. Let's go with the others. '''Sonic Girl': (nods) (Zatanna and Sonic Girl run off to follow the others as they chase after Mad Mod through a serious of obstacle illusions. As they eventually make it out of the illusions and saw what appears to be a meadow) Artemis: Is that? Kid Flash: It can't be. Miss Martian: Is it real or an illusion? Aqualad: Only one way to find out. (Black Canary and the Team runs towards straight to the meadow, only to pass through the meadow, revealed to be a fake hologram as they end up in the atrium again) Robin: What? Superboy: You've gotta be kidding me? Act Three Metal Canary: I really hate this place! Robin: Right where we started! (A section of the floor filps over, bringing Mad Mod to the room) Mad Mod: Of course you are, my duckies. (Mad Mod taps his cane on the floor as he is carried high into the air) Mad Mod: I'm disappointed in you all, you've haven't learned a thing, each of you get's a big fat "F". (The doors closes behind Black Canary and the Team) Mad Mod: There's only one way you can make it up. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson! (The walls come down, revealing a curving black and white sunburst pattern as Mad Mod laughs like maniac) (Once again, Sonic Girl is hypnotized again as she crumples slowly to the ground, but Obsidian Girl catches her) Mad Mod: Time for class my duckies, everyone back to your seats. Aqualad: Not a chance! Black Canary: Everyone, get that cane! (Everyone let down a battle cry, except for Obsidian Girl, who's in a situation of her own, still holding a still hypnotized Sonic Girl) Obsidian Girl: (smiles awkwardly) Um.......I catch with you guys later. (Superboy smash several Mad Mod bust robots as Miss Martian telekinetically throws some onto the floor) Mad Mod: Must I separate your lot? (Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as the floor tiles rise up as giant rectagular columns) (Rocket is on a collision curse with Mad Mod, only to be blocked by a column) Rocket: What? Zatanna: Etaerc a tsug fo dniw! (A gust of wind blows some of the robots away') (Artemis leaps from column to column, trying to shoot arrows at Mad Mod, the latter keeps avoiding them) Mad Mod: No shooting arrows in school! (One of the bust robots use a laser chainsaw to slice Artemis' bow in half) Artemis: Oh, come on! (Two bust walking on spider legs are chasing Artemis as she's leaps back down) (Metal Canary uses her magnetism to destroy some of the bust) Metal Canary: You okay Aunt Dinah? (Black Canary screams sonic soundwaves at several bust robots, destroying them) Black Canary: Doing great Victoria. (Several bust robots charge at Obsidian Girl and Ava, but Miss Martian telekinetically lifts some floor tiles and throws them as the bust robots, destroying them) Artemis: Need some help? Obsidian Girl: At this moment, yes. Artemis: Let me come up with something. (Artemis licks her finger on her tongue and shoves it into Sonic Girl's ear, giving her the classic wet willy) Sonic Girl: (snaps out of the trance as Miss Martian and Artemis cover their ears) 'GROSS!!!!!!!!'........(echoing) (The echoing soundwaves from Sonic Girl's mouth had shattered many of the columms) Sonic Girl: (glares at Artemis with her arms crossed) Artemis: Uh.....sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sonic Girl: (angrily turns her head from left to right) (A loud thrump is heard as the three turn their attention to the busts with spider legs as Sonic Girl charges at them and smashing the bust into bits) Sonic Girl: (thinking) ''I hate this place! ''(Sonic Girl shoots plasma beams from her eyes, tearing a whole in the black and white pattern wall) (Superboy smashes some when one of the bust pours out a Krypnite knockout gas at him) Superboy: (coughing)......''Kryptonite! ''(Superboy collapse onto the floor) Miss Martian: Connor! (As Miss Martian went to help her boyfriend, she does not see one of the bust behind her as it shoots a beam which traps Miss Martian in a tractor beam) Miss Martian: No! (Rocket, Zatanna and Aqualad are also put in similar positions) Rocket: An energy stasis field, figures. Zatanna: Mad Mod's full of surprises. (Metal Canary uses her magnetism to slam several bust robots to the ground as she saw her aunt being restrained by two busts as they placed an inhibitor collar on her neck try to force her to sit down in a chair) Metal Canary: Aunt Dinah! Black Canary: (struggling to get break) ''Let me go! Let me go! ''(Metal Canary went to help her aunt, but zapped by one of the busts and falls to the floor unconscious) (The floor tiles move like a conveyor belt to carry her away as Obsidian Girl is being seized by a chair) Obsidian Girl: No! (Her wrists and ankles get clamped down as Metal Canary is being hauled buy her own chair, next to her aunt and Artemis) (Sonic Girl shoots plamsa blasts at several bust as a hypnoscreen pops in front of her, but Ava covers her eyes) Sonic Girl: (thinking) Don't look at the screen! Don't look at the screen! (The mechanical arm grabs Ava's head and tries forcing her to look at the hypnoscreen) Sonic Girl: (thinking) ''Don't look at the screen! Don't look the screen! ''(It was too late, Sonic Girl was hypnotized yet again as she's being hauled by a chair) Obsidian Girl: Ava. (Meanwhile, Robin and Kid Flash went to fight Mad Mod) Mad Mod: Oh, give it up you two, you've already lost! (Robin and Kid Flash look down and saw their teammates and Black Canary struggling to break free from their chairs, except a hypnotized Sonic Girl) Kid Flash: Artemis! Artemis: (straining) ''Don't worry about me Baywatch! Get that cane! ''(As Kid Flash made his way to grab Mad Mod's cane, he simply phases through it) Robin: The cane's not real! Kid Flash: Which means Mad Mod and everything else in this room is fake. Robin: Time for a reality check. (Robin and Kid Flash jump into the hole as Mad Mod sends two bust robots to shoot them down, but missed) (Meanwhile, the real Mad Mod in currently in the control room, looking at the screens, sitting in front of a bank of monitors, showing most of the Team and Black Canary as he is working a complex array of controls) Mad Mod: There, this should teach those saucy ankle bitters some respect. Just a tick, I lost Robin and Kid Flash. (Some of the monitors wink out, leaving one as Mad Mod gasp) (The scene cuts to Robin and Kid Flash ripping out some wires. Meanwhile, Black Canary and the other members of the Team are struggling to break free from their bonds as the black and white waver) Hologram Mad Mod: Uh...minor technical hitch my duckies. Pay no mind, I have it fixed in a... (Before he can finish, the hologram Mad Mod disappears as Black Canary and the rest of the Team break out of their chairs, but Sonic Girl is still mesmerized as everyone of Mad Mod's tricks starts falling apart) (The scene cuts to the control room) Mad Mod: My machines! Those meddling little snots will pay for... (Mad Mod gasp in fear when he saw Robin and Kid Flash blocking his path, the two boys had smirks on their faces with their arms crossed) Mad Mod: (nervously gulps) ''Uh.....hello gov'nor. ''(Robin grabs Mad Mod by the collar) Robin: School's out Mod. Kid Flash: Looks like the old man's gonna have 10 years in detention. (Mad Mod whines in fear) (Later, Black Canary and the Team walk out of the mansion with a tied up Mad Mod) Robin: Well, this is basically the weirdest mission we've ever done. Aqualad: Indeed, but it was smart you and Kid Flash were able to destroy Mad Mod's controls and disabling his illusion tricks. Black Canary: Yeah, great job you two. (The Team turn their attention at Sonic Girl, who's still in a hypnotic trance as she is being carried by Obsidian Girl) Obsidian GIrl: (signs) ''She's still........you know. '''Artemis': Again? (Miss Martian telepathically frees Sonic Girl from her trance as she blinks) Sonic Girl: (looks at the Team) Miss Martian: Sorry Ava. Kid Flash: You looked at the hypnoscreen again. (Sonic Girl angrily snaps her fingers as the Bio-Ship arrives) Aqualad: The Bio-Ship. Robin: It's great that I manage to send the coordinates to Batman. Martian Manhunter: (telepathically) ''M'gann, can you hear me? Are you alright? '''Miss Martian': (telepathically) ''Yes Uncle J'onn, I'm fine, everyone's fine. '''Martian Manhunter': (telepathically) ''Batman was able to receive the coordinates sent by Robin. '''Miss Martian': (telepathically) ''Thank you Uncle J'onn. Also, we need to make a stop at Belle Reve. ''(Mad Mod signs) Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Young Justice